


Нимфадора

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: История о том, как Тонкс полюбила Хэллоуин и почему всегда говорила «Не смей называть меня Нимфадора!»





	Нимфадора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй тур конкурса «Школьная лихорадка или trick or treat» на hogsland.com.  
СоулмейтАУ. Изменен возраст Тонкс: здесь она 1970 года рождения.

Тонкс ненавидела Хэллоуин, сколько себя помнила. В детстве она боялась жутких светящихся глаз «Джека», в школе терпеть не могла этот праздник из-за невозможности поесть что-то _не тыквенное. _Она никогда не могла понять Чарли, обожавшего тыквенный суп или Мэридит, пьющую за завтраком только тыквенный сок. 

Но больше всего Тонкс не любила Хэллоуин, потому что слова _«Но ведь Нимфадора _—_ красивое имя»_ уютной чернильной нитью расположились под ключицей именно в чёртову ночь Дня всех святых, когда ей было всего одиннадцать. 

В разных книгах, которые она потом долго штудировала, утверждали, что метка появляется в поворотный момент судьбы — либо для тебя, либо для твоей родственной души. Наверное, её соулмейт в ту ночь чуть не умер: Тонкс проснулась от того, что кожу жгло огнём. Она чуть ли не выла от боли и перебудила всех однокурсниц, пока фраза, буква за буквой, медленно проступала. 

А весь следующий день соседки по комнате поздравляли её с таким же восторгом, с каким в газетах писали о бедном Гарри Поттере, победившем Тёмного Лорда, но лишившемся родителей, которые вместе с её двоюродным дядей Сириусом раньше так часто навещали Тонкс.

Тогда на долю секунду Тонкс даже подумалось: а если они и есть родственные души? Но она очень быстро выкинула это из головы: обрести своего соулмейта не было целью жизни Тонкс тогда, не стало и после. 

Ей вообще не нравилось, что эти метки определяли дальнейшую жизнь, как какие-то пророчества. Тонкс всегда хотелось быть хозяйкой своей судьбы и решать, кого любить, а кого ненавидеть, безо всяких знаков. Поэтому она завидовала Чарли белой завистью: его кожа до сих пор оставалась абсолютно чистой. 

Мама на все её длинные тирады про метки только улыбалась и качала головой: она считала это подростковым бунтом и уверяла, что по-настоящему цельной Тонкс станет, только когда встретит свою родственную душу. Её можно было понять: отец оказался единственным, кто посмел сказать Андромеде Блэк, что _«чистота крови навек — это очень глупо»_, не предполагая, что именно эти слова она потом скрывала под широким браслетом. 

А еще, задумчиво разглядывая свою метку после душа, Тонкс часто вспоминала Лили Эванс. Светлую и добрую Лили Эванс, которая с удовольствием обсуждала с Тонкс детские книги, рассказывала смешные истории и приносила вкусное печенье. 

Тонкс всегда была любопытной, поэтому она не могла не спросить у Лили, родственные ли души они с Джеймсом. Лили тогда смущенно рассмеялась и показала своё запястье, где небрежным почерком было выведено _«Эй, Эванс, пошли на выходных в Хогсмид?»_

— Он тогда постоянно выпендривался и так меня раздражал, что я просто не могла поверить, — продолжила Лили с легкой улыбкой. 

— А я сразу, увидев у себя слова «_Ты придурок, Поттер!», _понял, кто мне предназначен, — вклинился в их разговор Джеймс, обнимая Лили. 

— У нас на протяжении двух лет была своеобразная традиция: я говорила, что он придурок, а Джеймс, не изменяя себе, обращался ко мне «Эванс» и звал в Хогсмид. Помню, запястье с каждым разом горело всё больше, будто кто-то сверху злился на меня за упрямство. 

В такие моменты в них двоих чувствовалось какое-то безграничное единение, которого не было даже у родителей, и в детстве Тонкс это восхищало. Возможно, так было бы и сейчас, но Джеймс и Лили были уже много лет мертвы… А Тонкс не хотела покоряться своей судьбе, как и Лили когда-то. 

Но была готова дать ей маленький шанс, своеобразную лазейку. «Не смей называть меня Нимфадора!» — стало буквально её девизом. К тому же Тонкс и правда не слишком нравилось её имя: слишком уж оно было вычурным. 

Ей было уже двадцать четыре, и многие люди пытались обращаться к ней «Нимфадора», но быстро привыкали к требованию Тонкс называть её по фамилии. И никто не сказал про красивое имя… 

Но Тонкс точно не собиралась отчаиваться: возможно, когда-нибудь она и встретит свою родственную душу, но сейчас ей и так хорошо. Правда это не мешало ей продолжать ненавидеть Хэллоуин и думать, что жизнь была бы гораздо проще, если бы вязи аккуратных букв на ключице не существовало. 

Сегодня снова был Хэллоуин. Тонкс с удовольствием подежурила бы в аврорате, но мама приготовила праздничный ужин и очень ждала её дома. Хотя лазейка, как всегда, была и здесь — можно было задержаться, чем Тонкс и воспользовалась, неспешно бредя по улице и наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой. 

Тыквы в соседских окнах коварно улыбались, будто предрекая что-то неожиданное или зловещее. Тонкс и сама не могла отделаться от какого-то непонятного предчувствия, хотя, наверное, оно беспокоило её каждый Хэллоуин.

Когда Тонкс вошла домой, она с удивлением обнаружила незнакомый плащ, висевший в прихожей. Отца дома еще не было, но голоса — мамин и чей-то ещё, неуловимо знакомый, — звучали на кухне. Тонкс подошла к приоткрытой двери и услышала хриплый смех:

— Ну вот теперь ты знаешь мою историю, Меда.

Тонкс была девушкой, поэтому в первую секунду она вскрикнула и чуть не упала, влетая в кухню. Но всё-таки она была еще и аврором, потому уже через мгновение её волшебная палочка была направлена на самого разыскиваемого преступника магической Британии. 

Её двоюродный дядя Сириус Блэк был совершенно не впечатлён возникшей угрозой, а только улыбался, напоминая Тонкс того человека, который катал её на метле на заднем дворе их дома. А потом убил двенадцать магглов и своего друга…

— Ну привет, племянница. Тебя и не узнать совсем. 

— Нимфадора, милая, — одновременно с ним заговорила с жесткими нотками в голосе мама, — Это долгая история, но Сириус невиновен. Он мне всё объяснил, и я верю ему. 

«Уволят без выходного пособия», — пронеслось в голове Тонкс. Но она знала, что без доказательств её мать вряд ли поверит кому-то из Блэков. Так что Тонкс убрала палочку и недовольно заметила:

— Я же говорила: не надо называть меня Нимфадора.

— Но ведь Нимфадора — красивое имя, — удивленным тоном сказал кто-то за её спиной. 

Неверующе покосившись на маму, Тонкс обернулась. Человек, прислонившийся к стене и гревший руки о большую чашку чая, казался смутно знакомым. Глядя на его тёплую улыбку, Тонкс ощутила себя невероятно глупо и неловко, что не заметила его сразу, поэтому буркнула:

— Меня как-то не вдохновляют мифические[1] имена.

Глаза мужчины удивлено расширились, а дядя Сириус захохотал:

— Ну всё, Рем, теперь ты попал…

И тут Тонкс наконец-то вспомнила. Ремус Люпин, еще один друг Сириуса, приходивший в гости с вкуснейшими конфетами, когда ей было восемь. _Мифические имена _— это ж надо было такое сказать.

Тонкс тихо засмеялась, чувствуя теплое покалывание в области своей метки. Упрямство упрямством, но сейчас она действительно чувствовала себя цельной. Возможно, как и Ремус, потиравший с ошарашенным видом плечо. 

— Ты можешь называть меня Тонкс — тогда мы точно поладим.

— А если например… Дора? — лукавым тоном спросил Ремус. 

Тонкс улыбнулась. Возможно, если её будут называть «Дора», она даже полюбит Хэллоуин.

[1] Этимология имени Ремус происходит от имени брата Ромула, Рема. Фамилия Люпин восходит к латинскому «люпус» — волк.


End file.
